Brave at heart
by MerlinOfTheShire
Summary: Kili was fiercely loyal to his Uncle, but when the responsibility of the throne falls to him Kili flees to a strange old Wizard who give a spell with a promise to change his Uncle…turning his into a dragon wasn't what had in mind. Currently on Hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. This is based of Disney and Pixar's movie Brave with Tolkien's Characters. I changed the plot a little bit, just to make it more interesting. It gets better after chapter 1**

**A/N This has been rewritten but not re-posted, the story goes from third to first person after the prologue.**

**Sorry for any grammar issues you may find.**

**Also, Sorry for the wait.**

* * *

><p><strong>chapter 1<strong>

"Where are you two, where are my nephews?" Thorin says playfully as he searches around the camp for the two brothers, mind you, knowing full well were the two trouble makers were. "Come out, come on out" Thorin says as he watches, from the corner of his eyes, the two boys scramble under the table, hidden from sight under the table cloth.

Thorin chuckles to himself as he listens to the boys not so quite giggling coming from under the table. "Where are you, you little dwarfing's? I'm coming to get you!" Thorin says as he lifts the table cloth up so he can poke his head under the table, only to have both Fili and Kili scramble out from under the table in a mad dash to nearest hiding spot.

"Hmm. Where is my little Birthday boy, hmm? I'm going to gobble him up when I find him" Say's Thorin as he continues to look around the table, knowing full well that the two were hiding behind the tent cloth.

"Yes where is my little trouble maker" Says another voice with a hint of humor in her tone as she joins her brother in the hunt for her sons.

"Don't let uncle and Mother eat me fee!" Cries Kili as he clings to his brother desperately.

"Mother and Uncle won't eat you Kee, they just wants to wish you a happy birthday" reassures Fili.

"Ok Kee" says Kili as he scrambles out from behind the tent followed by Fili. Kili lets out a laugh as he dodges his uncle's hands. The two then they try to duck out of the way of their mother and Uncle but to no avail as they are soon both pulled into the laps by one of the two adults.

"I'm going to eat you!" Claim's Dis as she starts to tickle Fili who then begins to laugh crazily while attempting to escape his Mothers hold. Kili laughs as well while his uncle pulls him into a hug before pretending to gobble him up like a dragon.

"Happy birthday Kili" says Thorin fondly as he smiles down at his youngest nephew who smiles back up at him with a grin that spreads from ear to ear.

Suddenly a dark shadow covers the dwarves. All four suddenly look up to the dark shadow as he places a large long bow on the table, knocking food onto the grass.

"Ach! Fergus, no weapons on the table!" exclaims Thorin as he gets to his feet, placing a grinning Kili in his sisters lap before getting up to greet his brother in law properly. "Happy birthday Kee" whispers Fili to his younger brother as their uncle gets to his feet, only to have Kili completely ignores him then decide to use him as a launch pad in order to get to his father. Fili groans as Kili's feet collide with his face.

"Father" Yells Kili, not noticing his brother at all, as he runs towards the table, peeping his little head over the top so he can see his Father's huge long bow.

"Can I shoot an arrow dad, can I? " pleads Kili as he jumps up and down in order to try and reach the long bow, which he then succeeds in doing somehow, to his uncles astonishment.

"Can I? Can I? Can I? Can I? Please, can I?" He giggles as he falls over into the grass from the bow's wait.

"Not with that you can't, far too heavy for a dwarf of your size." Say's Fergus firmly as he looks at Kili's disappointed eyes.

To Kili's amazement and much to Thorin's displeasure Fergus reaches inside of his fur coat and pulls out a much smaller wooden reserve bow from under his coat.

Kili's eyes widen in excitement as he stares at the bow before him. The bow looks like an ordinary recurve bow except its grip is strait and continues to be strait until it reaches the limbs of the bow were the name recurve comes into meaning.

"Happy Birthday, my son" Exclaims Fergus as he hands the bow to Kili's small hands.

"Wow a bow! Give it a go Kili" urges Fili as he admires Kili's new bow. Fili preferred to stick to training with twin swords…yet he never got to start off with a real weapon…then again a bow is more of a tool then a weapon thought Fili to himself.

Kili run's excitedly to the small target set up a few meters away that has been on his mind all morning, as he had no idea why such a small target had been there in the first place. Mind you, Fili hadn't a clue either.

Fergus chuckles as he goes to help his over excited son with his positioning. Kili had somehow managed to find himself holding the bow back to front, trying to pull the wood instead of the string.

After a few moments Fergus had helped his son out and told him how to hold the bow, only to have Kili shoot arrows all over the place, never quite making the target, in fact he almost shot an arrow into his brother's foot.

Fergus decided that now would be a good time to go into deeper instruction on how to aim and shoot.

* * *

><p>"There you go Kili, listen. Draw all the way back now to your cheek or your ear if you can. That's right, keep both eyes open….if you want anyway, and...shoot." directs Kili's father from where he stands at Kili's side.<p>

Thorin held his breath as he watched Kili attempt to shoot the bow, stupid elfish weapon. Dis on the other hand was keeping a firm hand on Fili's shoulder as she did not find the idea of an arrow in her eldest son's foot the best idea.

There was a loud twang and then a thunk as the arrow landed inches away from the center of the target. "Beginners luck…" Calls Fili from where he stands, but he can't help but grin at his brother's excitement as he fits another arrow onto the string.

There's another twang but no sound of the arrow hitting the target…or anything really. Kili gives a defeated sigh as his arrow flies far off into the woods…The green wood.

"I missed" Say's Kili in defeat as he lowers his bow.

"Don't worry Kili, you still shot it quite far!" praises Fili as he moves over to stand next to Kili, bringing him into a hug.

"Go and fetch it, then." Says Dis encouragingly, ignoring her brothers protest about Kili going into the woods. "There are elves in there…don't want him becoming friends with them…" Thorin argues. Fili just looks amused at his uncle's antics about elves...wouldn't be the first time.

As Kili disappears into the wood's Thorin then turns to Fergus as Dis is giving him no attention or any sign of agreeing with her brother about the elves.

"A bow Fergus, why not a sword or an axe, He's a dwarf not an Elf!" Says Thorin angrily as he folds his arms, trying to give some sort of impression…not that he needed too…he was the king.

"Aye but dwarfs are still required to learn how to shoot; hunting with axes and maces isn't the stealthiest idea." Retort's Fergus. Thorin grunts in defeat as what Fergus says is true.

* * *

><p>As Kili runs through the woods, pushing branches aside this way and that as he searches for his missing arrow, he pays no attention to any movement that me be around him...he didn't even see the gleaming red eyes or the big leathery golden wings that seemed to be following him.<p>

"AHA" Kili shouts as he spots his arrow embedded into a strange looking tree. Kili rushed forward, tripping over a strange looking log in the process…the log seemed to be covered in golden scales…odd, but Kili pays it no thought as he gets back up and heads towards the tree.

As Kili pulls the arrow from the tree, with quite a bit of effort, he remains oblivious to the growing shadow behind him.

Kili's looks up in confusion as a strange humming sound fills his ears, he turns his head curiously towards the sound. "A wisp!" Exclaims Kili as he stares at the blue light in wonder.

Curiosity soon gets the better of the young dwarf as he lunges towards the blue light only to have it disappear as his face comes in contact with the hard ground.

"They are real" says Kili as he raises himself to his feet, noticing a whole trail of the blue lights heading out of the greenwood…"Kili! Come on, sweetheart, we're leaving now" calls his mother's voice as he follows the wisps back out of the greenwood. He sigh's as he continues to follow the lights out of the wood…funny enough he didn't seem to notice the winged beast following behind him.

"I saw a wisp! I saw a wisp!" yells Kili excitedly as he reaches his mother's awaiting arms.

"A wisp? You know, some say that the Elves conjure up Will O' the Wisps so they can lead you to your fate." Says Dis fondly as she lifts' Kili into her arms.

"Oh, aye! Or an arrow! Come on, let's get back to Erebor before we see a dancing charging Elf or a storm giant..." exclaims Thorin as he walk's back to the tent, followed by Fergus.

"Did you really see a wisp!?" Asks Fili excitedly as he is also pulled into Dis's arms. "I did! I did! I did!" answer's Kili excitedly.

"Your Uncle doesn't like elves or magic, nor does your Father." Claim's Dis as she start's to head back to the tent.

"Well they should because elves can't be as evil as uncle claims." argues Kili.

Fill the proceeded to tell dis what Thorin said about the elves. Dis's eyes widened before she frowned.

"Thank you Fili for telling me what Thorin said…I shall deal with him later". By deal with the meant have a screaming match with her bother about muttering such curses around her sons…Fili found these most amusing as Dis always won and Thorin would always end up pouting.

Kili suddenly yells out a loud terrified scream followed by Fili which brought everyone out of their own thoughts.

Dis turn's in surprise and lets out a louder scream as her eyes meat with the eyes of the white and golden fire dragon.

"DRACO" yells Thorin in anger as he rushes out of the tent, followed by Fergus, before looking into the eyes of the Dragon. "Dis, hide!" Yells Fergus as Thorin throw's him one of the last black arrows.

Dis help's her son's onto her scruffy pony in a rush of panic before getting on herself before galloping of back towards Erebor, leaving her husband and Brother to fight the dragon.

Thorin had been after this dragon for years, it had been sighted in the greenwood for countless years…no one ever succeeding in killing it. Thorin had a reason to hate it though…the dragon had once succeeded in stealing all of Erebor's white gems that gleamed like starlight…They now were imbedded in the dragon's soft belly.

Fergus charges towards the dragon in a rush of anger before proceeding to throw the black arrow…it meets its mark but it doesn't stay in place for long…a golden scale loosens and falls to the ground.

Fergus hold up his sword in anger. "Come on, you! He taunts, before his eyes meet the last thing he will ever see. Draco's chest turning a blue and white colour before a searing pain overcomes his body.

The last thing he hears is "Fergus!" before all lights go out and he feels no more.

* * *

><p>The story of how my father lost his life to the golden dragon Draco became legend. The legend constantly told by my uncle Thorin, who came to help look after me and my brother Fili after my father died.<p>

You probably want to know a bit about my brother as well…where do I start…he acts all mature in front of Dis and Uncle but in reality…he is just as much a trouble maker as me…perhaps even more so…Fili could get away with murder. I can never get away with anything; he blames it all on me.

My teeth sink into the juicy apple I'm holding, just as the emerald green throne room doors open revealing my mother, Brother and a disappointed looking uncle sitting on the thrones, how convenient.

I'm the heir to the throne of Erebor. My brother turned it down…so now it's up to me to succeed Thorin... I'm the example! I mean how annoying is it that everyone wants me to grow up faster then I want to! I'm starting to realize why Fili turned it down…funny that…I always used to be jealous that he got to be king after uncle…not I'm not so sure…

Quickly, I discard the apple I'm eating and walk towards my spot near Thorin in the throne room. I have got duties, responsibilities, and expectations. My whole life is planned out, until the day I become my uncle. He's in charge of every single day of my life...almost anyway…quite annoying actually.

* * *

><p>Lessons can get quite boring with my uncle you see…same thing over and over again…Uncle can't be bothered teaching me useful things such as fighting skills and archery…the stuff that dad used to teach Fili…no just the stuff that you can't possibly need.<p>

I sigh as I begin to sing a well-known song of my people, I'm practicing you see…not that I think I need to…

"Far over the misty mountain's cold" I begin glumly.

"Project!" my uncle orders from somewhere in the room.

I scoff. Me! project! I'm already loud enough as it is, according to Fili.

"We must away ere break or day" I sing slightly louder.

"Pronunciation! You must be understood from anywhere in the room, or it's all for nothing." My uncle yell's from across the room.

Don't raise your voice indeed. I think to myself…Uncle is always telling me not to yell…he should see himself sometimes…I used to think he was fun…but now…

"This is all for nothing" I say sadly to the floor.

"I heard that! From the top!" Thorin demands.

Lessons like this seem to go on for hours…Fili warned me about this before I started by training as king.

* * *

><p>I sigh as I sketch a picture of Thorin barking information, only half listening to what Thorin had to say about the kingdom of Erebor and its neighboring Kingdoms, such as the Greenwood. I'm meant to be taking notes you see…<p>

"A prince must be knowledgeable about his kingdom." Say's Thorin gruffly as he snatches the piece of paper I have been drawing on, looks at it, and then raises it.

"He doesn't make doodle!" He yells as he holds up the picture, looking much like it himself if I do say so myself.

I sigh and run my fingers through my messy brown hair.

* * *

><p>It's always "A prince does not chortle!"<p>

"Doesn't stuff his gob!" I laughed at this…apparently Uncle doesn't like Elves…seems he is turning me into one.

"Rises early!" I see no reason for that at all…

It goes on and on and on the list never stops!

"Compassionate!" very much unlike Uncle if I do say so myself…quite ironic actually.

"Patient!" He has a point with that though.

"Cautious!"…can't blame him for that either…

"Clean!"...There goes the turning me into the Elf thing again.

And above all, according to uncle anyway, a prince strives for...well, perfection! I think that is the most stupid thing ever…it's like saying an archer has to be a perfect shot on his first go!

How ridicules right, that's what a princess does! I am most certainly not a princess….though I have heard that that Elves have some very skilled in fighting woman.

* * *

><p>I sigh as I scribble down some notes about Erebor, homework apparently…"Kili" I hear my uncle say firmly before he opens the door. I frown…more lessons…I turn my head only to smile , in the doorway is Fili holding a stack of books in his hands, looking quite bored in truth.<p>

"Your Brother will present your lesson today, the history of Erebor." My uncle exclaims proudly before closing the door behind him as my brother enters. For a second I thought he may even smile…very unlikely, Uncle never smile's anymore…not even when I try to impress him…he just frowns instead.

As soon as the door is closed, Fili drop's the books onto the floor with a wide grin plastered to his face. I smile back at him.

"Shall we begin?" Fili asks as he draw's his twin swords from his back.

"YES!" I yell as I draw my sword from under the piles of book's, knocking them to the ground as well as the table…these where my favourite types of lessons…the ones Thorin will never do…in truth most of the stuff I know comes from Fili.

"What do you know of the people of Erebor?" he asks as he parry's my blade by crossing over his twin swords in an X formation. I trusted my Brother to block all my attacks so I didn't end up cutting his head off.

"They are fierce dwarves, miners of gold and riches" I say before I feel my foot slip a bit as it lands on one of the fallen books.

"Mind your balance" my brother warns.

"Thorin is rightful heir to the throne and will one day majestically kill the golden and white dragon" I say dramatically, only just blocking one of my brother's swords.

"Keep your guard up!" he warns again

"Kili, one of the two princes of Erebor, is the best Archer in the land, and not bad with sword either." I finish as I knock Fili to the ground.

"VERY GOOD!, tell me about the other prince then." Fili says to me as he gets up and goes for another blow.

I quickly block his blow. "Fili, the eldest prince has mane like a Lion and in known for his handsomeness and good humor" I answer with a laugh as I continue to fight.

"CORRECT!" says Fili proudly

We then find both our heads turning to the sound of the door opening. We both move as quickly as we can to look like we had been studying with the books Fili was holding…somehow I don't think we looked very convincing, especially with swords and a table splayed all over the floor.

"How was the lesson…oh Mahal" says Thorin as he scan's the room in disproving eyes.

"Best lesson I've had all week" I exclaim before giving Fili a tight hug.

Yea, like I said before, that's about the only time I ever have any fun in lesson…But every once in a while, there's a day when I don't have to be a prince No lessons, no expectations.

* * *

><p>I rise in my bed as I hear the rooster go off, I smile as I realize what day it is. I waste no time in getting dressed and filling my quiver with my arrows. In lightning speed I grab my Bow from beside my bed and throw the door open.<p>

I bound down the stairs before flinging myself onto the railing, grabbing an apple as I do so, before slipping off and landing on a bunch of candles which then fall over leaving me to run off to the stable's.

One I reach the stable I climb onto the fence of my pony Minty's stall and fling myself onto her back...I prefer bareback. I urge her into a gallop as I fly through the gates and out into the greenwood.

As I gallop further into the woods I let my leg's take control of the steering. I smile as the first target comes into view, hanging from a tree branch above.

I waste no time in loading and drawing back to my cheek before releasing, my arrow hitting its mark perfectly.

I fling some of my messy hair out of my eyes before placing and arrow in-between my teeth as I load another arrow, it hits it mark yet again, I let out a smile as I load the arrow I had in my mouth, letting it fly into the tree ahead. I sometimes wish Fili would come with me on these days…

I load yet another arrow right before I come to a fallen tree, I draw back as my pony jumps over the log, I release just before her front hooves hit the ground. I let out a laugh as my arrow hits its mark, just like the other forty arrows did in that one spot.

As we come to a spot on a cliff, I dismount to enjoy the sunset above…funny how a day fly's by like that. I smile as Minty chooses this moment to start rolling around in the grass. I smile again as I sit down in the grass and pull out a pocket knife and begin to carve an outline of Erebor into my bow.

I look up as a shadow appears before me. "Eagles" I say in wonder as I look at the huge birds above, "Look Minty, giant Eagles, and I thought they were only legend."

I mount up and follow the eagle to the fire falls. I smile as I dismount and come to the edge of the rock.

I feel an urge of excitement come over me as I begin to climb up the rock face; well my mother always says I'm reckless. As I'm about half way up I lose my footing, a neigh can be heard from below, I give a reassuring smile to my pony before continuing to climb upwards. It was times like this I wish my uncle could see me.

I give out a pant as I reach the top; I smile yet again as I get to my feet and admire the view. I turn to face the flowing water and reach out my hands, I sigh as the cool water comes in contact with my skin. I bring my hands to my lips and drink.

* * *

><p>When I get back I bring minty into a trot as I reach the stable, once I come to a halt I dismount. "I'm starving, are you hungry too minty?" I ask only to have a tail whipped in my face.<p>

"well you eat those apples there" I say, gesturing to the apples on the hay filled ground, I make a mental note to clean the stables after dinner before walking off to the kitchens.

I suddenly feel a presence at my side. "Hello Fili" I say as I turn to face my brother. He gives me a warm smile before slinging an arm around my shoulders. "How was your day Kili, do anything reckless?" My brother teases as we walk towards the kitchen; the smell of food is almost overwhelming now.

"I'll tell you at dinner" I say with a smile. Fili gives me a small nod before opening his mouth…only no words come out.

"Is there something you want to tell me Fili or are you just pretending to be a fish." I say curiously…by brother was never lost for words unless something was on his mind.

"I…uh…." Fili stammers, much to my amusement, before heading off into the kitchen I furrow my brow in confusion…Fili never acts like this…except for that one time when my dog died and he didn't know how to tell me…

Once I'm inside the kitchen I sneak some cakes of the table while the staff greet me, I nod and walk off to the dining hall. Once I enter the sounds of my mother's booming voice fills the halls.

"From nowhere, the biggest dragon you've ever seen! Its hide littered with the weapons of fallen warriors. Thorin threw an axe and..." My mother never finishes her story as I interrupt her. I place the food on the table before continuing the story.

"Whoosh! One swipe, his axes shattered, and then chomp! Uncle's hand was almost bitten clean off!" I exclaim dramatically from next to Fili who is dramatically acting out the scene.

"That's my favorite part!" My mother says fondly.

"It wasn't that dramatic I assure you…in fact it went a bit more like-" Thorin starts but there is no way I would let him finish…he tells it in the most boring way.

"Smaug has never been seen since. And he's still waiting for when the dwarfs of Erebor will return to him to reclaim the jewels on his chest!" I say dramatically as I take my seat. Thorin sighs.

"Let him wait there, let him ROT!, ill finish what he started in the first place." Says Fili firmly as I smirk as I place my Bow on the table. Only a matter of time for uncle to react now…

"KILI! a prince does not place his weapons on the table." My uncle yells from across the table.

"UNCLE! It's just my bow." I say mockingly before shoving a cake in my mouth.

"A dwarf should not have a bow in my opinion, an Elvish weapon it is." My uncle exclaims from behind the letters he is reading. I sigh before slipping my bow on the back of my chair.

"Leave him be brother! Dwarf or not, learning to shoot is essential." Says my mother quoting my father, while waving one of the drum sticks around, attracting the dogs.

"Uncle, you'll never guess what I did today." I say excitedly.

"Hmm?" says Thorin only half interested.

"What has our famous elf done today?" My brother asks enthusiastically, earning a glare from Uncle.

"I climbed the Crone's Tooth and drank from the Fire Falls." I say, hoping Thorin would be even a little bit impressed.

"Fire Falls? They say only the ancient kings were brave enough to drink the fire." says my Mother. I smile proudly and she laughs before winking at me.

"What did you do, lad?" Uncle asks.

_Will I ever be able to impress him?_ I think sadly. "Nothing Uncle." I say sadly, Dis and Fili gives me a sympathetic look.

"Hungry are we Kili?" says Thorin, finally looking up from his letters, gesturing to my pile of cake's.

"UNCLE!" I complain.

"You'll get dreadful tooth decay, Oh, Dis Will you look at your son's plate!?" says Uncle gesturing to my cake's.

My mother look's over leaving her food exposed to the dogs. She simply shrugs. I hold back a laugh.

"Don't let em…ughh" My Uncle says in disgust as he watches the dogs eat our food..

"FILI! Don't just play with you green's, how will you know you don't like them if you won't try them." My Uncle says, turning his attention to my brother who is attempting to give his greens to the dogs.

"I don't like green food" says Fili sadly before nibbling on a carrot. "Fili" I whisper, gesturing under the table where I have slipped some of the cakes.

He nods before disappearing under the table, completely unnoticed by all but me…sly devil.

"Dis, they've all accepted." My uncle says, gesturing to the letters.

"Who's accepted what, uncle?" I ask curiously, as Fili reappears from under the table.

"Fili, you are excused." Says Thorin blankly.

I watch as Fili quickly makes his exit to the door, giving me a guilty look. I furrow my brow….if Fili has blamed something else on me… "What did I do now?" I say slowly.

**"**Your mother has something to discuss with you." says Thorin, stressing some of the sentence.

My mother suddenly almost chokes on what she is drinking. **"**Dis" Thorin says questioningly as she clear's her throat.

**"**Kili" My mother hesitates, looking quickly to Thorin for help. Thorin sighs, mumbling something that sounded like "Are you his mother or not".

**"**The kings and queens of the middle earth races are presenting their suitors for your betrothal." My uncle says slowly.

"What!" I say in shock.

"The ELVES have accepted!" says Thorin, in anger.

"MUM!?"I question, be wielded at what is happening.

**"**What...you...he…THORIN!" My mother yells.

**"**Honestly, Kili! I don't know why you're acting this way. This year a female suitor from the Hobbits, Dwarves, Men and ELVES! Excuse me…Elves…will present a suitor to compete in the games for your hand." Says my Uncle like it's a perfectly normal thing to do…well it it…but…

"I suppose a prince just does what he's told!" I exclaim angrily.

**"**A prince does not raise his voice, Kili; this is what you've been preparing for your whole life." My uncle says slowly. I suddenly feel an urge to punch my Uncle in the face.

**"**No! What you've been preparing me for my whole life!" I yell before getting up and walking to the door.

**"**I won't go through with it! You can't me!" I yell from across the room.

"kili!" My uncle call's, but it's too late I have already slammed the door behind me.

**"**Kili!" My mother call's as she gets up in anger, bringing the table with her as her boot is tied to the table.

"FILI!" Is the last thing I hear before I enter my room, also slamming the door behind me?

* * *

><p>I angrily start to slash away at my bedpost with my sword, as my uncle enters the room.<p>

"Uncle! Elves! Suitors! Marriage!" I yell in question.

"Once there was an ancient kingdom." My uncle begins.

"Aah! Uncle! MIDDLE EARTH! I yell.

"Its name was Middle earth, ruled by a wise and fair king who was much beloved; One day when he grew old he divided the land amongst his court. To the Hobbits he gave the Shire, to the Dwarves he gave the mountains, the Men he gave the open lands and to Thranduil, the elf he gave the forests. But Thranduil wanted Middle earth for himself and started a war to get it. In the unbalance the kingdom fell into ruin" My uncle says as he paces the room.

"That's a nice story." I say sarcastically, flinging myself onto my bed.

"It's not just a story, Kili. It is our history and it ring's with truth." My uncle says strongly.

"Ach, Uncle!" I exclaim.

"I would advise you to make your peace with this. The kings and queens are coming to present their suitors." Uncle says firmly.

"It's not fair!" I exclaim yet again.

**"**Oh, Kili! It's just marriage; it's not the end of the world, even if it could be to an Elf…" Says Thorin as he casually walks out of the room, I slam the door behind him before Burying my face into my pillow.

'ITS NOT FAIR!" I scream into my pillow, letting tears fall onto it…I continue to sob even when I hear the door creak open… I sniffle as I feel the bed dip and a warm hand come to rest on my back, rubbing circles soothingly into my back.

"Kili…I…I'm so sorry…." I hear my Brother say slowly. I push myself into a sitting position…"I'm sorry…I was going to tell you…but…I'm so sorry…" Fili says as he wipes a tear from eyes.

"Is this why you turned down the throne?" I ask, my voice coming out a little bit to high pitched for my liking.

"No…I turned it down because I couldn't stand the thought of all the responsibility and having to grow up so fast…if I had known…Kili please understand me…if I had known that Uncle would put that much responsibility on you so early in life I would never of turned it down…" My brother says sadly.

I nod in understanding before finding myself wrapped in my Brothers arms. I let more tears fall and Fili's grip tightens…"I'm sorry Brother…" Fili mumbles into my shoulder as he runs his fingers through my hair...I relax at the touch. Soon I find myself falling asleep, if only for an hour or two.

After all…one does not leave there horse stall uncleaned.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**I just wanted to let you know that in this Thorin isn't really the fighting type (though he can), he just prefers to sit around on the throne while teaching Kili about the history of Erebor. **

* * *

><p>"You're muttering Brother" Says Dis calmly as she adds a few more details to the tapestry we have both been working on since Mahal knows when.<p>

I glanced upwards. The tapestry was bordered with golden thread of the finest kind, Erebor sewn into the background of the tapestry's main feature, The Durin's. Dis, me, Fergus and Frerin all stood side by side. Frerin and Fergus seemed to look somewhat gloomier, Frerin, my brother, had long since died in battle. Fili and Kili on the other hand, had just been added, Dis and me had held back from adding them until they were almost fully grown, you see it takes a long time to weave a tapestry…so better to wait until they won't grow too much more.

In truth I don't honestly know why I have such a skill, weaving I mean, though it turned out to be quite useful…perhaps I should teach Kili it…maybe he will take an interest into something else that isn't prancing around, firing away with that cursed bow of his like some drunk elf.

"I don't mutter." I answer calmly as I turn the page of my book. Quite an interesting thing it was too, it was about the different folk of Dwarves…Kili didn't seem to take much notice of it. In truth I know I mutter…funny enough…

"Aye, you do brother. You mutter when something's troubling you" Dis says calmly as she places the needle down, giving a quick brush over her finished work. She smiles too herself as she admires our work…I would of smiled to, had I not wanted to look like some giddy child.

"I blame you. Stubbornness is entirely from his side of the family." I say sternly as I continued to read. In truth Dis was completely stubborn…as were all Dwarves but with Dis well….my sister is the definition of Stubborn. Fergus on the other hand was never stubborn, always agreeing to everything and never wanting to disappoint anyone…especially Kili…

"I think you have your fair share of stubbornness as well brother" Dis says calmly.

"I don't think it is I who is st-" I stop short realizing what I said, I roll my eyes in defeat and turn my attention back to my book… what page was I on?… I think to myself.

"I take it the talk didn't go too well then Brother" Says Dis while holding back a laugh at my defeat. She had struck a nerve now…

I sigh before closing the book and placing it on my lap, I don't lift my eyes from it though. "I don't know what to do…" I say slowly half wondering why Dis hasn't talked to him yet, Kili is her son after all.

Dis rolls her eyes and fold her arms, probably about to come up with one of her legendary responses… "Speak to him, brother."

My eyebrows raise at the response, speak to him…speak to him! I do! I don't know why Fili turned down the throne! I don't know why Kili has now why Kili has no interest in anything I want to teach him! I don't know why he has such objections to marriage…even if it to an Elf, shouldn't be a problem for him though, he always acts like one anyway! I might as well tell Dis that.

"I do speak to him, he just doesn't listen!" I yell in anger. I sigh and bring my hand to cover my forehead. Dis seems to be on the verge of uncontrollable laughter now.

"Remind you of any one?" Dis asks in amusement. I furrow my brow in confusion. "He Is more like you then you think, Brother, he even furrows his brow like that." Dis says with a smile.

I look up and meet her eyes. "He is nothing like me." I retort in anger, but in truth…I'm not so sure…

"He is." Dis says firmly, looking me directly in the eye, the glow of the lanterns give her an almost intimidating look. "He is just like you when you were younger, I grew up with you brother, I know what you're like." Says Dis with a smirk, dropping the serious look and replacing it with an amused one. I lower my gaze again.

"Come on, now. Pretend I'm Kili. Speak to me. What would you say?" Asks Dis softly as she sits in front of me on one of the neatly carved wooden chairs.

I sigh and glance around the room. The walls were stone but it glowed magnificently in the light of lanterns, several chairs lay scattered around the room on delicately sewn rugs as well as many other unfinished tapestries that were lined along the walls. Kili used to play in here while I read to him…not any more… "I can't do this!"

"Sure you can" urges Dis with a smile that reminded me of Kili's, a smile that spread from ear to ear, I hadn't seen that smile from Kili in a long time…ad least not for me anyway, Fili always managed to get Kili to smile. I honestly have no idea how he does it. I look back at dis with one eyebrow raised and a sort of smirk. I couldn't help it, my father made me grow up so fast in teaching me that I never really got to be a child…he had reason to do it though…as do i.

"There! There! That's the Thorin I remember! The Thorin I knew before he started his training as king, the Thorin that smiled, Right, here we go!" Yells Dis in excitement as she points at my smirk, making my eyebrows rise even higher…

_The Thorin I knew before he started his training as king…_I think to myself in confusion, I can hardly remember what I was like before I started training.

"Let's role play, I will be Kili, you be you and respond after me by telling me exactly what you wish to tell my son." Dis says excitedly while gesturing to herself.

"Alright, go" I say as I lean back in my chair, arms folded.

Dis poses herself in an over exaggerated impression of Kili…honestly I'm not so sure… "I don't want to get married! I want to stay single and let my hair flow in the wind as I ride through the mountains, firing arrows into the sunset like some Greenwood Elf." Dis says in a high pitched voice…

I can't help but smile at her impression…"Kili, all this work, all the time spent preparing you, Training you to be king after your brother's denial...giving you everything I never had, I ask you, what do you expect me to do?" I ask Dis….Kili…well Dis really.

* * *

><p>I groan as I shovel another heap of old hay over one of the wooden walls that make Minty's stall. Fili had followed me down to the stables even after I insisted no, stubborn git. According to him I seem like I need a bit of company. I look up to the sky and admire the view, stars were a beautiful thing but so cold and far away…almost lonely like…ad least they were free… "I just want him to understand, Fili; I want him to know I want to be free…" I say as I stare upwards.<p>

I hear Fili sigh before leaning his rake up against the wall. "Brother, pretend I am Thorin" Says Fili to me softly. I sigh before lowering my hand turning to face him. I nod to signal him to proceed. This should be interesting. I feel a sudden wait on my shoulder then I sudden wet feeing on the side of my neck. I smile then realize that Minty has places has nose on my shoulder, I pat it while waiting for Fili to start his impersonation.

Fili straitens himself up and holds his head high while wearing a frown that one would were when stepping in horse dung. "What do you expect me to do?" Fili asks in an important voice, keeping his face in a stern frown.

"Call off the gathering! Would that be so hard, I really doubt the elves want to be here anyway, or that you want them here ever! You're the King! You can just tell the Elves and everyone else that the heir is not ready for this. In fact, he might not be ever ready for this! So that's that! We will expect your declarations of war in the morning if I don't start one with the elves anyway! "I say to Fili waiting for him to respond.

Instead he just gives me a guilty look before continuing. I frown. If I were having the conversation with Thorin instead of Fili I imagine it would go something like this.

"I understand this must all seem unfair to you but you can't just run away from who you are" Thorin says sternly.

"I don't want my life to be over. I want my freedom, and besides Fili was born to do this not me!" I yell in anger.

"Fili turned down the throne so it up to you and are you willing to pay the price your freedom will cost!?" Thorin reply's with gritted teeth

"I'm not doing any of this to hurt you!" I yell back.

"If you could just try to see what I do, I do out of love." Thorin replies, mumbling the word _love._

"But it's my life! I'm just not ready!" I reply.

"I think you'd see, if you could just..." Thorin says softly but still keeping the importance in his voice.

"I think I could _make_ you understand, if you would just..." I start

"Listen!" We say in sync with each other.

"Yes, now go and tell uncle what you told me." Fili says encouragingly as he places a hand on my shoulder. "I swear, Fili, this isn't going to happen to me. Not if I can help it." I say firmly.

"Just don't do anything reckless" Fili says to me while looking me in the eyes, his eyes hold a clear gleam of mischief in them…almost as if he wants me to do something…

"Alright I promise" I reply with a smile. Fili smiles back before slinging an arm around my shoulders and leading me back inside the mountain.

* * *

><p>I keep silent as Thorin places a silver crown on my head, Fili had a gold one but I always preferred silver. "You look absolutely kinglike" Thorin says as he takes a step back to look at me.<p>

I groan, Thorin has somehow managed to tame my hair as well as convince me to get into some super tight blue tunic of some sort…the belt is absolutely way to many holes short. "I can't breathe!" I complain as I struggle to take in a breath, trying to show that what I say is true.

"Give us a spin" Thorin ergs as he places a hand on his chin in thought. I groan as I turn around in difficulty in the overly tight tunic. "I can't move! The belts too tight! I complain.

"It's perfect, so stop your complaining!" Says Thorin who seems to completely unaware of the fact that I am breathing and moving like a fish out of water.

"Kili." Thorin says to me softly, before closing his mouth like he doesn't know what to say. Now he looks like a fish out of water.

Now's my chance I think to myself as I turn my attention to what Fili and me had rehearsed earlier.

"Uncle?" I ask softly, almost hoping for him to say something comforting.

"Just..." He pauses for a moment as he searches for words. I feel hope fading fast. "Remember to smile." He finishes slowly before walking off; I let my hope fall completely as I watch his back disappear through the door.

* * *

><p>I watch from atop the great wall as all the four races arrive…my poor brother…having to marry one of another race that he doesn't even know… I honestly wouldn't care if Kili took a fancy to that of another race...but that would have been on his own a call... This though…this is forced…he is far too young to have this kind of responsibility… I can't stand it. Even if Kili did end up with a dwarf…it would still be forced as he had never met her before in his life.<p>

I bring my attention back to the advancing races…The elves from the greenwood are squabbling amongst the Dwarves from the Blue Mountains… I wonder if any of those Elves have found the fallen elf kingdom the one that the Elf Thranduil was from…probably not. I look more closely at the bunch. One of the elves catches my attention. She is different from the rest…instead of yelling abuse at my race she just watches quietly from where she walks with some other blond Elf. She has long red hair and two reverse grip blades within her grasp. The blond elf has some sort of Elfish longbow with him; he looks vaguely like someone Uncle had once described in a story… The red haired elf looks amused at her peoples arguing… She must be the Elven suitor… I decide… She isn't all that bad looking… for an Elf…

The Dwarves I don't really bother paying attention too. I smile as my eyes land on the small arrival of Hobbits…very small…almost a foot shorter than us. They all seem to be casting disapproving looks at everything they see that isn't up to Hobbit standard. Funny folk they are... My eyes land on a rather uptight looking male hobbit with curly honey coloured locks, he seems to be escorting a small hobbit lass dressed in a flowery dress with curly brown hair towards the mountain. The girl seems rather curious about everything, her eyes darting excitedly at anything that may catch her attention…very un Hobbit like…

The male Hobbit seems almost intimidated by the sheer size of the mountain that he is now entering. He is wearing what seems to be a yellow waist coat with a velvet red jacket, most unusual traveling clothing. I watch as the Hobbit pulls out a pocket handkerchief from inside his pocket, his eyes flickering toward the other hobbits, avoiding their disapproving glare. Funny bunch Hobbits are.

The men on the other hand seem to be keeping to themselves, lingering towards the back of the group with the hoods over their heads, swords at the ready if they are needed. All of them seem to be on horseback, surrounding one particular person in the centre… Mahal I hope Kili doesn't end up with a human… secretive lot they are… I sigh and turn to leave for the throne room were Kili would be waiting with uncle and mother for the races to present their suitors. I may or may not have trimmed a sleeping dwarf's beard along the way there…

* * *

><p>I look around the room nervously…I still can't believe Uncle is doing this to me. The throne room was looking rather overdone with Dwarfish banners and crests. Feasting tables were laid out around the walls, covered in food of all kind, just waiting to be thrown at the elves.<p>

I pull out some of the braids in my hair in annoyance as my Uncle tells me sit up straight, he does them up again then leaves to sit down…I pull them out again. I watch as one of the guards signal's the arrival of the races. I hold my breath as the door slams open revealing rather giddy looking Dwarves, some overly up themselves Elves, a few hooded men and some cowering Hobbits. The all walk forwards in their own paces, the Elves in particular walking forward gracefully with hands folded in front of them, probably trying to stop themselves from strangling the strutting Dwarves.

I groan in annoyance when I realise some of the Elves are playing harps while the Dwarves sing loudly, each trying to drown out the other, the Hobbits look particularly stressed about the noise. The Hobbit that wears a yellow waist coat has his hands over his ears while he walks forward, a rather large frown on his face that would win a frowning competition against Thorin…Probably… I chuckle as I notice my uncle staring at that same Hobbit with a rather amused look.

* * *

><p>"So, here we are! The four races! Uh...gathering...uh...for...um" My mother starts but then fumbles for words…I mentally face palm as my mother searches her mind for the right words. I roll my eyes as Uncle gets up and steps in.<p>

"The presentation of the suitors!", Thorin finishes loudly in a booming voice as he steps in front of Mother.

There is suddenly a rather loud roar of cheering coming from the dwarves… "Would The Elves please present their suitor first" My Uncle yells, this silences the crowd. An annoyed groan comes from the Dwarves in the room.

I watch as a tall blond Elf with blue eyes clad in silver robe steps forward, followed by a red haired Elf with green eyes wearing what looked like armour made up of brown leather and green fabric. I raise my eyebrows…she was quite the looker…

"Your _majesty_" The blond elf begins almost mockingly, Thorin seems to be making growling noises from where he sits. "I am Legolas, I am representing my father this day as he went missing quite a few decades ago…as you should know…" Legolas starts. "I present to you Tauriel the suitor of the elves, she is a fierce warrior who has been defending our woods from spiders successfully for decades now, and she is like a sister to me." Legolas finishes as the Tauriel steps forward and bows. I blush as a curtain of hair falls over her shoulders.

"Seems a shame, getting rid of the only soul whom is able to defend your lands from such beasts" Thorin taunts with a smirk.

"I am the only suitable choice and as Legolas said; I am like a sister to him so I am almost royalty to the elves." Tauriel says in response. Thorin seemed to be fuming now, I rolled my eyes.

In truth I thought the blond elf was looking at Tauriel as if he fancied her…he seemed to be looking at me in jealousy anyway… I blush as Tauriel looks my way and smiles; I turn back to look at Thorin. I chuckle; he looks as though he is trying to burn a hole into the elves retreating backs with his eyes.

"Would the Dwarves of the Blue mountains please present their suitor" Thorin says pride fully with a smile, such mood swings my uncle seems to have when elves are around.

One small Dwarf walks forwards nervously, followed by two older dwarves, his hands clothed in grey mittens as well as a knitted scarf around his neck.

The small Dwarf looks to the ground nervously. "Your majesty….um…the Dwarves of the Blue Mountains are unable to present a suitor….as we…uh… we thought because we are already strongly allied with you…we thought it not necessary…sorry…sir…I mean your majesty." The Dwarf finishes.

I hear Fili groan from beside me, Thorin seems to be on the verge of exploding, and Dis seems relatively calm and passes me an apologetic glance. "Its _fine_ Ori…I understand…" Thorin says gruffly. Ori bows and returns to the crowd.

"Would the Hobbits of the Shire _please_ present their suitor" says Thorin, softening the word please as he looks at the terrified Hobbits. I smile encouragingly at the lot.

The curly haired Hobbit in the waist coat steps forward nervously. "I am…Bilbo…Bilbo Baggins of the shire…at your service… and I would…ah...I mean…sorry…I would….like to present our suitor my second born niece…" He never seems to finish as a mop of curly brown hair comes flying out from behind Bilbo. I raise my eyebrows even more as the Hobbit lass pushes Bilbo aside runs forward until she is only a meter away from where I sit. She smiles widely at me, showing all of her pearly white teeth.

"HI!, I'm Jennyabell Took!, so nice to meet you. I know everything about you! I'm so glad to meet you! Oh my! I can't believe this is happening!" Jennyabell says with over excitement. I feel my eyes widen with shock, while doing that, noticing Bilbo with a hand covering his eyes while he shakes his head.

"Jenny what did I tell you about not getting over excited?" Bilbo says with a sigh, I can literally feel the craziness radiating off the girl.

"Uh…nice to meet you too" I say as I try to push myself further back into the chair… _I know everything about you!? _I think to myself.

Jennyabell doesn't move." Uh…ok…you can go back now" I say with a fake smile. The girl grins and nods her head before skipping back to the crowd, followed by a terrified bunch of Hobbits. Thorin almost looks sorry for me.

"Would the men please present their suitor" Thorin says through gritted teeth. I watch as all of the men then walk forward slowly, hoods up. Once they reach the front of the crowd they throw their brown hoods back over their heads revealing messy short haired heads with hardened skin. I try to see through the group so I can see the face of the suitor.

"Your majesty I am Sir Erik, may we present to you our youngest sister, lady Kellina." says one of the brothers as he steps aside from the group of men, revealing a black haired girl with big brown eyes. Her face was covered in freckles, mainly around her cheeks and nose. She seemed to be dressed in some sort of silk white dress...I would of thought she was some sort of goddess had It not already been confirmed that she was mortal. My brother nudges me in the side and smirks. I roll my eyes and look back at Kellina.

She gives me a small a smile…I think it was a smile…I didn't smile back…but there was something I didn't like about her…something to well…just not my type…who am I to judge though…

"Ugh….why do I have to be around such small folk….there so patronizing and loud…" Kellina complains, lifting her nose in the air like there was a bad smell in the air. I raise my eyebrows…Looks can be deceiving… I look back at the red haired Elf, she seems to be frowning at the display. "Is that the prince!?" She says gesturing to me with a disgusted look. "I though you said he was taller, he doesn't even have a beard!" She laughs. I cast my eyes down, but feel Fili's hand on my shoulder.

There is mild whispering amongst the crowd now… "Lady Kellina is a most skilled person, very clean and polite" One of the brothers says. I raise my eyebrows…sure she was…

"Lies!" I hear someone yell from the crowd…probably the Dwarves…sounded a bit like Bofur actually…funny that…

"What? I heard that! Say it to our faces! Or are you too scared you sniffling midget? Afraid you'll mess your pretty braided hair?" Erik yells as he re-joins the circle around Kellina. This is getting most amusing…even Dis was starting to chuckle to herself…

I watch half in amusement as one of the Dwarves step from their crowd…it was Bofur… "At least we have hair!" He yells back, earning a loud uproar of laughter… I hear Fili chuckle next to me. I notice small smiles erupting on the Elves faces now…they want to join in I realize…if a fight starts…

"We don't hide in Mountains, you grumpy old goblin!" yells one of the men. I frown as the Elves laugh loudly. I look over to Thorin who seems to be on the edge of his seat in anger.

"You want to laugh do you" Yells Bofur in anger. I raise my eyebrows as he launches himself on the man, knocking him to ground. "Here we go…." I here Fili whisper under his breath before sneaking of into the crowd…

Suddenly there is an uproar of well…roaring…I smirk as the dwarves start throwing punches to the Elves faces, and even the other way round. Its complete madness, there is hair tugging and biting and I'm pretty sure I saw the crazy hobbit lass throw herself into the fight, throwing some pretty mean swings herself. The other Hobbits just look plain terrified, cowering in the corner of the room while the men circle around the Kellina girl.

Dis is laughing hysterically now as she watches the races fight, she passes a glance to Thorin who in my opinion looks very un-amused at the current display. I try and search the crowd for Fili, no sign of him, only Dis standing up so she can yell at the top of her lungs. "SHUT IT!" She yells and then not to my surprise, everyone stops fighting. Mind you…the elves and Dwarves are still glaring at each other with fire in each other's eyes.

"Now, you've had your go at each other, no more fighting!" Dis orders firmly. I watch as everyone mummers amongst each other, then something catches my eyes, a flash of blond hair and then then suddenly there is a huge cream pie flying through the air, landing smack bang in the middle of Legolasas face.

_Oh Fili…_I think to myself as he silently slips back to his seat without Thorin noticing.

Legolas looks frozen for a moment before, much to my amusement, reaching up and wiping a rather large chunk of pie off his face. He stares at it for a moment before pulling what some may call one of his legendary faces and throwing it at the first person who moves…which happens to be Bilbo.

Thorin looks horrified but, much to my confusion, Bilbo is smirking through a face full of pie. Most unfortunately, Bilbo seems to be standing near one of the food tables. To my amazement, Bilbo selects a delicious looking dish of mashed potato…looks at it for a bit, then proceeds in throwing it at anyone within reach…must be a Took…Fili suddenly bursts out laughing as the world's finest food fight commences...Mother included in it...

I watch, and to my amazement, within a matter of moments, everyone in the throne room seems to be covered in some assortment of food. But it is short lived as in the corner of my eye I notice Thorin rising to his feet the too my astonishment, walks directly into the food fight without a single bit of food touching him. In fact everyone seems to be stopping as he approaches them before bowing as he passes by. I watch as suddenly the whole room goes still…all except the advancing Thorin and the squabbling Bilbo, Legolas, Erik, Bofur and Dis. I watch as in one swift movement he drags the whole lot to the front of the throne room by the scruff of their shirts, or waistcoats in the Hobbits case.

"Sorry my King I feel terrible, my humblest apologies." says Bofur apologetically, casually brushing some breadcrumbs of his shoulder.

"Sorry…" mumbles Legolas from behind the thick layer of pie on his face.

"Apologies" Says Erik quickly.

"No disrespect King Thorin" Mumbles Bilbo.

"Sorry…brother…I didn't mean to...ugh…" I watch my mother stammer until Thorin looks away in silence. Mother moves back to her seat, smirking. I stiffen a laugh…so does Fili.

I sigh as Thorin clears his throat. "Now then, where were we? Ah yes…as is tradition, only the second born of some close relation can be presented as suitor. In relation" Thorin says firmly.

I pipe up at hearing this, _second born….I think to myself. _I may actually have a chance in getting out of this after all.

I listen carefully as Thorin continues. "And thus, compete for the hand of the youngest prince of Erebor. To win the princes hand, they must prove their worth by a challenge. It is customary for the challenge be determined by the prince himself." Thorin says to the crowd with a smile. I jump excitement at this.

"Archery! Archery!" I yell out quickly as I lunge from my seat, earning a disapproving glare from Thorin. I straiten myself up and quickly place my hands in front of me. All eyes are on me.

"I choose archery." I say calmly before seating myself back down…Fili is shaking his head with a smile of understanding…

A groan comes from the Hobbits and dwarves and an even louder cheer from the elves….I really hope I can outshoot an Elf…their aim is legendary after all…and I need to get out of this

"I wouldn't have guessed, brother" Fili whispers as Thorin turns back to the crowd.

"Let the games begin!" Thorin yells with enthusiasm. I grin…. I can get out of this. I still have a chance.

* * *

><p>I watch as the targets are set up in the distance….I can't help but feel a suspicion that my younger brother is up to something… he seems far too cheerful for this event then he was yesterday night. I stuff another one of the cakes I stole into my mouth before sitting down on my chair in the designated viewing area that we Durin's have. Mother and Uncle look almost identical, both with their long black hair out, silver streaks combed back.<p>

I glance around to watch some of the games people have got going…half of Dale must be here… The dwarves seemed to of set up some sort of stuffed Dragon that people are smashing with sticks The dragon seems to be resembling the golden and white one that attacked us so many years ago. The elves all seem to be chilling with wine in their hands…they seem to have no doubt they would win so they seem to of decided that a good couple of glasses would be safe. I chuckle as the hobbits struggle to get shooting instructions from the elves while the men keep to their circle surrounding the lady Kellina who is desperately trying to avoid stepping in any mud… The hobbit lass seem to be passing grins or winks at my brother ever so often...

A sound of a horn suddenly fills my ears and soon enough everyone is gathered round the viewing area and the outside of the Archery range. "It's time!" Yells my Mother from where she stands. Cheers erupt from the elves.

"Archers, to your marks!" Uncle yells while gesturing to the awaiting targets.

"Aye! Archers, to...your marks" Says my mother.

"And may the lucky arrow find its mark" Yells Uncle….I swear I just saw Kili pushing something under his chair…

Kellina is first…I watch in amusement as she ready's her long bow, holding it like it was some sort of unpleasant germ. She draws back, her elbow close to her side….I chuckle…big mistake…she shoots…the arrow misses the target…almost…it's just on the edge…just. "YOU'RE RUBBISH!" Someone yells from the crowd. Sir Erik face palms.

"I bet one of her skills was archery as well" I hear Kili whisper to Mother.

Dis laughs want to be insulting Dwarves, earning a scoff from Thorin….I actually question why…

I hold my breath as Tauriel steps up the target, she seems incredibly calm, I watch as she takes aim…I watch in amazement as in the last second she moves her aim a fraction of an inch up…but it's enough…the arrow misses the center by an inch…she looks disappointed…maybe it was the wine.

"At least you hit the target!" I hear Legolas yell from the crowd.

"Good arm!" I hear Kili say to Mother.  
>"And such lovely flowing locks." She reply's in a humored voice.<br>"Dis" Thorin warns. I smirk as I notice he is fuming…it's almost guarantee that Kili will end up with an Elf now.

"What?" I hear mother chuckle.

I watch in amusement as the Hobbit lass struggles to get a proper hold of the long bow…it was much too large for her… She tries to reach for an arrow from her hip quiver. I watch as she turns in a circle, losing almost all the arrows in the process. I can hear Kili laughing in amusement. I look to see what Bilbo is doing. He's looking most doubtful. "Oh, come on! Shoot, lass!" I hear my Mother yell.

This seems to startles the hobbit lass as she turns her head to the sound then, to Bilbo's horror, accidentally shoots. My eyes widen as I realize were the arrow has struck…the center of the target.

"Well done! Well done lass!" I hear Bilbo applaud.

I turn wide eyed to mother "Well… that's just grand now, isn't it? Guess who's coming to dinner?" I swallow nervously; Jennyabell was going to be very noisy new member of the family…

"Fili!" Uncle yells.

I turn to face Kili "By the way Kili, hope you don't mind having an earful of crazy-" I stop short. Kili isn't there… The dog is...

"I am Kili, second born descendant of. And I'll be shooting for my own hand! A voice yells from the Archery range…. I turn to see….Kili…with his bow…standing in front of the first target…oh no…I realize what Kili is about to do. Uncle's going to be furious…

I Gulp as Thorin stands up, confusion plastered on his face. "What are you doing?" Uncle asks under his breath ashes watches Kili. He's loading an arrow…I gulp…

I watch as he attempts to draw back…the tunic is far too tight for the movement…"Kili!" yells Uncle as he steps forward from his chair.

I gasp as Kili bends over, tearing the fabric of the tunic at the back and arms. I watch as my brother wastes no time in shooting the first arrow…I hear a loud thunk as the arrow hits the centre of the target… I gulp again as Kili moves to the next target.

"Kili, stop this!" Uncle yells as he walks down the platform…Kili's in for it now.

Kili shoots the center of the second target…I can't help but feel a little bit angered…Kili has no idea how dangerous this idea is.

I sit on the edge of my chair…part of me wants to stop Kili….but the other half…well…its telling me to let Kili do it. "Don't you dare release another arrow!" Uncle yells as he advances on Kili. I watch in silence as Kili prepares to shoot the last target, holding the arrow for a moment. "Kili, I forbid it" Uncle warns as he closes in. In that moment I watch as Kili shoots the last arrow. In the corner of my eye I see Mother lean forward in her seat, mouth open as her eyes follow the arrow. Its hits it mark perfectly, splintering its way through Jennyabell's arrow and through the actual target. I gasp as Kili turns…only to come face to face with our furious looking uncle…_Oh Mahal_…I think to myself...what has my brother gotten himself into now?


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I don't the hobbit or brave. Sorry I took so long to update. Yes this should probably be in the crossover archive but who actually goes and searches: Brave crossover with the Hobbit. Sorry this chapter isn't as long.**

**1* Lets just say that mirkwood is closer in the case **

* * *

><p>I did it…I actually did it…not that I'm surprised. I feel embarrassed by the fact the Thorin had practically dragged me back to Erebor but I can't help but feel a deep sense of satisfaction at my defiance to Thorin as I'm pulled along the through the hallway. Rough hands shove me through the tapestry room door. A small gasp of surprise escaped my lips as I struggle to keep my footing. My circlet almost falls from my head.<p>

As I turn around Thorin closes the door with a slam, his furious eyes not leaving me. "I've just about had enough of you, Kili!" Thorin growled, his eyes hinting the disapproval that he obviously so deeply feels towards me.

I groan and throw my hands in the air in annoyance before pointing at Thorin in anger. "You have had had enough of me! I have had enough of you!" I scream.

"You don't know what you've done!" Thorin growls, his eyes fuming.

My brow furrows as I growl in frustration. "I know exactly what I have done! I followed the rules! I'm the second born! I won my own hand!" I argue.

Thorin shakes his head in annoyance, grey streaks falling out of place. "You may have just started a war, Kili! There will be fire and death if we do not set this right!" Thorin sneers.

Frustration bubble's up inside me. I clench my fists in an attempt to stay calm. "You don't understand! If you would just listen to what I-"

"I am the King! You listen to me!" Thorin roars, pointing to himself in anger.

In frustration I draw a sword from a rack. I begin swinging it in frustration. "This is what I mean! If you would just listen to what someone other than yourself has to say!" I yell and in anger.

My eyes meet with Thorin's, they are no longer blue but clouded grey and full of anger. I hold my ground as he steps forward.

"What Kili! What could you possibly have to say that will make me understand?" Thorin hisses as me.

I take a deep breath and frown. "You are never there for me! This whole marriage is what _you _want! Do you _ever_ bother to ask what _I_ want? No! You walk around telling me what to do, what not to do! Trying to make me be like you! Well, I'm not going to be like you!" I yell, pointing my sword at Thorin.

Thorin scoffs as he stares at me in disapproval. I deepen my frown as I lower my sword to my side.

I watch as Thorin turns his head away from me and refuses to meet my eye. I watch in annoyance as my so called Uncle turns his back to me. "You're nothing but an embarrassment to me, Kili" Thorin says coldly, his voice full of disappointment as he looks to the floor boards.

I stand, shocked. I feel a lump form in my throat as tears threaten to fall. _Embarrassment… _The words echo inside my head. I had done nothing but try to please him all my life…be more like Fili…be more like…Thorin. I scoff at the thought that I had ever wanted to be anything like him. Suddenly feel something snap inside me, not physically…but mentally. I feel cold and empty, like there was no love left inside me anymore.

My eyes glance at the newly finished tapestry, were all in in, Mum, Frerin, Fili, Dad… and right next to me is Thorin. I feel angry at the mere sight of this.

"Do you know what you are Thorin?" I say coldly, my hand tightening on the hilt of my sword.

Thorin turns to face me, he eyes the sword cautiously. "Kili…" He warns.

I frown. "You're a beast. Your cold and to blind to think of anyone but yourself" I say emotionless.

"Kili" Thorin repeats, taking a step forward.

I take a step towards the tapestry and look at it sadly. "I try so hard…to impress you…to make you proud…but all you ever do is looking away…" I say, a tear silently falling down my face as I raise my sword.

"I will never be like you, Thorin" I cry as I jab at the spot on the tapestry that divides me and Thorin.

Thorins eyes grow wide with fear as he reaches out towards me. "No…stop that!"

"I'd rather die than be like you!?" I yell in anger and in one swift movement I swing the sword back and slice through the tapestry, leaving I severed.

My sword hand lowers the weapon to my side as I stare at it for a moment, breathing in and out heavily against the tight tunic. I turn to face my Uncle, my anger slowly fading away.

Anger is soon replaced with fear as I take in Thorins appearance. He is draw up to his full height, eyes deep blue and full of anger and fury. A few stray hairs are strewn across his furrowed brow. All he does is stare… I stare back, holding my ground as he storms towards me. I lean back instead.

In one swift movement I feel my sword being pulled away from my grip and cast upon the floor before my bow being ripped from my back and pulled over my shoulders. "Wait stop!" I cry desperately.

In shock, I watch as the bow my father had for me before he died is cast into the blazing fire. I cry out in horror as it slowly begins to burn. I let the tears fall freely now as I shake my head. I turn and flee the room, not listening to my Uncles desperate attempts to call me back.

* * *

><p>When I saw my younger brother appear on that field I honestly didn't know what to think, I knew he would do anything to avoid his betrothal but I didn't think he would…actually I'm not that surprised. That last shot was quite impressive…I think to myself as I enter a new hallway in search of my brother.<p>

My eyes scan an already open room…nothing…just another spare bedroom. I sigh in frustration. "Kili where are you?" I Mumble to myself.

The sound of a door being opened and slammed shut fills my ears. I turn around on the spot only to find something solid collide with my chest, knocking the air out of me. In confusion I hold the figure at arm's length. My eyes widen as they meet two brown tear streaked ones. "Kili?" I question in confusion.

I always feel shocked when I see Kili cry, he tends to bottle them up and hide them…though when he does I always find him sitting on his bed, tears silently falling as he stared at nothing.

For a moment all I do is stare at my brothers ragged appearance. I furrow my brow as two strong arms push me in the chest. I stumble backwards and collide with a stray cabinet, plates and other random decorations splayed around me. I lay there for a moment in shock before I get to my feet and dust myself off, turning my head just in time to see brunette hair disappearing around the corner.

I feel slightly angry that my brother had pushed me instead of talking to me. He knew better than that. I frown as I turn to face the direction he had come from. _What had caused him to lash out like that?_ I wonder.

Cautiously I approach the door frame of the room my brother had fled. It's the tapestry room. I take in the room's appearance and suddenly I know. On the floor are a sword that had been cast aside and a severed tapestry hung from the wall. Worst of all is the sight of my Uncle on his knees, his face buried in his hands as he cried over my brothers blackened and burnt bow. "What have I done?" My uncle whispers to himself.

* * *

><p>A sob escapes my lips as I bury my face in my pony's mane. I hadn't even bothered to saddle up. I just wanted to leave. I kick Minty into a gallop, I trusted Minty to not shy at anything and just keep running as I cried. How could he have done that? My own Uncle… The word <em>Embarrassment<em> echoes as the image of my uncle casting my bow into the fire replays in my head. I cry even more at the thought of his disappointment.

Twig's and branches suddenly started whipping across my cheeks and slashing my tunic*. Desperately, I attempt to clear my eyes so I can see. I feel Minty start to skid around and hear her breath more heavily. I frown in confusion.

Suddenly, Minty plants her front hooves in the ground, sending me flying forward and into the muddy ground, ripping my tunic even more then It was originally. "Minty!" I cry out in annoyance.

Minty neighs in fear and rears up on her hind legs. In confusion I rise to my feet and take in my surroundings. I'm surrounded by large stone slabs of rock that seem to form a sort of circle…odd… My ears prick a familiar sound…a sound I haven't heard for years…I can't quite place it…but I know it's important. I had been in the Greenwood countless times, but I had never once seen this place.

I gasp in surprise as my eyes land on a faint blue light glimmering in the darkness of the forest. Curiously, I take a step forward…_a wisp _I think to myself in disbelief. I thought I had imagined it as a child… I take another step forward, Minty finally giving in and following after me.

More wisps appear before me, lighting up one after another, forming a trail that leads deeper into the greenwood. I pluck up some courage and follow after them. I feel vulnerable without my bow or my sword as I stray deeper into the woods. Strange things have been known to lurk in the shadows…Spiders…Orcs…even Dragons… I shudder as the memory. The strangest thing I had ever found was an old hovel that had a tree grown into it…it was surrounded by hedgehogs and other strange forest creatures.

I stop in my tracks…the wisps are gone. In their place is what looks to be some sort of house. There are plenty of holes in its roof and sparks seem to be flying out of it and up into the night sky. There are no trees surrounding it so there is just a wide hole in the tree canopy.

_Wonder what could have caused that?_ I ask myself as I step towards the door. There's a sign nailed to it. It reads; _Gandalf the grey. Maker of fireworks, adventures for boring folk and sometimes buttons._ I raise an eyebrow at the sign. _Odd _I think.

Curiously I open the wooden door and step inside; I'm almost blinded by the light. I raise my arm to cover my eyes as I take a step forward. Cautiously I lower my arm and squint my eyes. There are fireworks whizzing about the room, all of which seem to take the shape of a Dragon when they explode. I raise both my eyebrows.

"Hello young Dwarf, let me know if you see anything you like" An elderly voice says from within the room. I gasp in shock as my eyes are greeted with the sight of an elderly man dressed in grey working away at what appeared to be a dragon shaped firework.

"Uh…I who are you?" I ask cautiously, slightly confused

"Just an old Pyrotechnic, Gandalf to be precise." Gandalf answered, deep in thought as he continued his work. I duck as a firework flies over my head, almost knocking me to the ground. "This is a joke" I say in annoyance as I life up a red and golden firework. I drop the firework in shock as Gandalf appears beside me using his staff to create a firework…I hadn't even noticed he moved…It was a wonder the whole place hadn't burnt down or exploded.

"See anything you like?" Questions the old man, dashing past me at a surprising speed to brandish a blue and yellow fire work. "This firework will brighten up the whole sky." Gandalf tempts.

"Um…" I starter, lost for words. Never before had I been so confused in my life.

"Oh…what about this!" Gandalf exclaimed, holding a dragon firework, its wings flapping in a steady rhythm.

I stare, shocked as the old man continues to show me these strange fireworks. I feel my heart stop at the sound of something sparking about behind me. Curiously I turn around. My jaw drops at the sight of the staff, moving itself about, creating even more fireworks and setting even more so off. "Your staff!" I exclaim, pointing at the wooden stick.

Before I can blink, Gandalf snaps his fingers and the staff freezes and drops to the ground. I stare as Gandalf continues his work with a straight face. "What about it?"

"It was making fireworks! By itself!" I say, beginning to feel a bit frustrated. First the wisps lead me to this nutter and now things are moving by themselves…I almost want to turn and go back the way I came…but first I need to know why I was led here.

Gandalf snorts, and shakes his head. "What are you talking about? You must being seeing things young dwarf. Wood cannot be imbued with magical property. I should know, I'm a wiz…whizzing fire work maker!" Gandalf finishes, hesitation in his voice.

My brow furrows as something else catches my attention, A black feathery creature. Cautiously I approach it, intrigued.

"That's Roäc, he is long dead" Gandalf warns, taking a step towards me.

Cautiously, I reach out a hand so I can touch the silky feathers. A beak bites forward at me. I gasp in surprise and pull my hand away, turning to face Gandalf. "You said it was dead!" I say in confusion.

"Oh I'm not dead." A croaky voice says from behind me. I let out a noise of surprise. _Now the Ravens are talking, whatever next!_ I think to myself.

"It just talked!" I exclaim.

The Raven pecks at my hand. "I can do more than that; I'm a bit blind though." It squawks, before falling flat on the floor, a staff suspended behind it. I gasp.

"You're a wizard!" I yell, turning to see the wizard working away at another firework.

Gandalf frowns. "Pyrotechnic!"

Suddenly I understand, I want to sigh in relief…I'm not going crazy. "That's why the wisps led me here of all places" I say calmly, pointing at the wizard.

"Pyrotechnic!" Gandalf almost growls, setting a firework flying through the ceiling.

I watch half in amusement at the wizard desperate attempts to change my mind. "You can help me!" I say excitedly. Gandalf groans in annoyance.

"You see…my uncle" I start, my eyes staring at nothing at the thought of my uncle.

Gandalf suddenly strides towards me, pointing his staff at my chest. "I'm not a wizard! Too many unsatisfied adventurers!"

Slowly, I back away. the old man may be nutty, but who knows what he is capable of. "But" I complain as step backwards.

Shadows suddenly seem to appear behind Gandalf and the whole room grows dark "If you do not wish to buy anything Master Dwarf then I suggest you get out!" Gandalf's voice booms as he drives me towards the door.

"No, the wisp's led me here" I argue as I feel myself pressed against the door.

Gandalf snaps his fingers and I stumble backwards and onto the ground as the door snaps open." I do not care! Get out and bother somebody else"

Once I get to my feet and draw myself up to my full height. "I will buy it all!" I exclaim, eyeing the staff warily.

Suddenly Gandalf stops, "What did you say?" He questions, the shadow disappearing behind him.

I do my best to remain firm. "I'll buy it all, every firework!" I answer.

"And how are you going to pay for that, young dwarf" Gandalf asks curiously.

A sigh escapes my lips before I raise my hands to my hair, removing the silver circlet from my head…I'm slightly surprised it's still there the amount of times id fallen over. "With this" I say, brandishing the silver band.

Gandalf seems to ponder its worth for a moment. "Hmm…that is something I'll admit."

Feathers suddenly appear everywhere as Roäc appears on Gandalf's shoulder. "That will keep us going for months!" It squawks.

Roäc makes a grab for the circlet with his beak; I snatch my hands away just I time. **"**Every carving and one spell"

Gandalf eyes me for a moment. "Are you sure you know what you are asking of me?" He questions.

"I want a spell to change my Uncle" I confirm.

Gandalf takes the circlet from my hands with a snatch. "Done" he exclaims as he ushers me away from the door.

I frown in confusion as the Wizard walks away. "Hang on a minute, where are you going? What are you doing?" I question as he stalks away.

Gandalf snaps his fingers and turns around to face me. "Never conjure where you carve, very important." He states before returning to the house, opening the door to reveal a completely different room.

My eyes widen at the houses new appearance, instead of a rundown old house there is a stone room filled with glowing lights and other strange things.

"The last time I did this was for an elf" Gandalf states, sitting himself down on a stool.

Roäc lands on his shoulder in a flurry of molted feathers. "Easy on the eye" it squawks. I raise my eyebrow.

Gandalf fumbles inside one of his clock pockets. "He demanded I give him the strength of ten men, and he gave me this for a spell that would change his fate." The wizard says, holding up what appears to be a crown of spikes, decorated by flowers and leaves.

_How in Mahals name was he keeping that in his cloak_ I question.

**"**And did he get what he was after?" I ask curiously.

Gandalf doesn't meet my eyes. **"**I think he did, in a way."

I furrow my brow as Gandalf begins muttering things under his breath, making different hand movements over his staff. A small light appears over the staff and Gandalf begins to drop things in it, making his way around the room for a few things. I gasp as I feel a hair being pulled from my head. "Hey!" I exclaim as I watch him drop it into the light.

My eyes widen as suddenly a shape starts to form over the staff…it doesn't look particularly impressive. Just round and cake like.

Gandalf mutters a few more words before plucking the object from the light. "Here you are, lad" He says, dropping the object into my hands.

I raise my eyebrows as I realize what it is. "A seed cake" I state in confusion. _What could a seed cake possible do_ I question.

Gandalf furrows his brow. "You don't want it?"

My eyes widen. "Yes! I want it! Now if I give this to my Uncle it will change my fate?" I ask, still needing slight reassurance.

"Oh, trust me! It'll do the trick, young dwarf" Gandalf confirms, a twinkle in his eyes as he ushers me towards the door.

I approach Minty carefully as she kicks her back legs out slightly. I tuck the bag the cake is in into my belt and swing myself onto her back and grab a fist full of her mane. I feel slightly nervous about returning.

"Expect delivery of your purchase within a fortnight." I hear Gandalf call after me. **"**Oh! Oh! What was that thing about the spell?" I hear also.

My brow furrows as I turn my head. "Did you say something...about...the spell?" I say to no one as the only thing's my eyes meet is more forest and the sound of my voice echoing in the darkness.

My feet kick Minty into a canter as I ride back towards Erebor.

* * *

><p>I sigh in relief as I emerge from the Greenwood. Its dark I notice…it certainly wasn't when I left. I breathe out loudly before nudging Minty into a steady trot so I can admire the stars for a moment.<p>

"Kili!" A familiar voice yells. I gulp…its Mother. I wince before scanning my surrounding's. I gulp as my eyes land on an approaching figure. My mother is on her pony and is trotting over to me…

"Hello Mum…I mumble under my breath, my head lowered.

My mother smiles sadly, enveloping me in a hug. I smile before returning the embrace. "Where were you!?" Mother question's as she pulls away from the embrace.

"I just needed some space" I answer under my breath.

Mother frowns, though her eyes full of understanding. "You had me and your Brother worried sick, not to mention your uncle…he almost had a heart attack when I said I saw you gallop of into the woods." She says firmly.

I scoff. "Thorin doesn't care…he is the reason I ran off."

"I know you are mad at him, that's completely understandable. I know he says some hurtful things…but he really does love you" Dis promises, a warm smile on her face.

I say nothing.

"Come on, we should return." My mother urges.

I nod silently, following after my mother, my head bowed. _Thorin doesn't love me….he made that clear today…_I think to myself.

"When we get there go on inside, your uncle is waiting for you…ill look after the ponies" My mother orders softly.

I nod, planning to head straight to the kitchen.

* * *

><p>Silently, I close the door to the kitchen behind me. <em>There was no one near the main gate…they must all be in the throne room still<em> I decide to myself. I make my way around the kitchen, placing a tray on the table so I can prepare the seed cake. I toss a few berries to the side of it to make it more pleasing.

Carefully, I pick the tray up and turn to leave. I hear a door creak open.

"Kili…" I hear Thorin say cautiously from behind me.

I turn on the spot, my eyes meeting sorrowful blue ones. "Thorin! Oh...uh...I...um..." I search for words nervously, hiding the tray behind my back.

Thorin sighs in relief before striding towards me "Oh, I've been worried sick!" He exclaims.

My heart tugs a bit. I frown in confusion. "You...you were?" I ask nervously.

Thorins sighs loudly, placing his hands on my shoulders as his eyes scan me for injuries like he had done many times before. "I didn't know where you'd gone or when you'd come back! I didn't know what to think! Oh, look at you tunic"

I chuckle. "Oh, Minty threw me. But I'm not hurt." I reassure.

Thorin takes a deep breath. "Well, you're home now. So that's the end of it." He says.

"Honestly?" I ask hopefully_. Maybe I don't need the seed cake_ I think.

"I've pacified our guests for now. You're Brothers out there 'entertaining' them." Thorin says with a smile.

We both know what that means… My brother had the oddest sense of humor…he could very well be dancing on table, making jokes at people as they stared. The moment is short lived as Thorins smile fades.

"Of course, we both know a decision still has to be made." He says firmly.

A frown falls upon my face. Desperately, I present the tray to Thorin. I smile hopefully.

Thorin furrows his brow. "What's this?" He asks.

"It's a peace offering. I made it, for you!" I say, edging the tray forward.

Thorin gestures to the plate. "You made this for me?" He questions, confusion written on his face.

I nod and watch eagerly as he takes the plate, taking a bite from the seed cake. I watch as his face goes from pleasure to disgust.

I can't help but feel slightly comforted by the fact the Thorin is ad least trying to pretend that the cake isn't the worst thing he has ever tasted. _Maybe the spell is already beginning to work _I hope.

Thorin suddenly doubles over, bracing himself on the table. "Thorin?" I question softly.

Suddenly, he straitens himself up, pulling the water jug towards him so he can wash the taste away. I frown. _Was it working?_ I wonder as I watch Thorin attempt to wash the taste away.

"Have you changed your mind at all about the marriage and all that?" I question hopefully.

Thorin ignores me and instead swallows the water and turns to face me. "Now, why don't we go upstairs to the lords and put this whole situation to rest" Thorin says softly.

I nod and let my uncle lead my out of the kitchen; I can't help but spare a glance at the half eaten seed cake still sitting on the counter. As we begin to climb the stairway I feel a sudden weight overcome me. "Thorin?" I Question worriedly as he drops all his weight on me, groaning in pain.

"I feel light headed suddenly. My head is spinning…" I hear Thorin say before he almost collapses.

Don't get me wrong, I'm worried but I know he will be fine by morning. "Uh...how do you feel about the marriage now?" I ask hopefully.

"Kili! Will you just take me to my chambers!" Thorin barks in anger. I frown before nodding.

* * *

><p>Quietly, I guide Thorin up the stairs, passing the throne room as we do so… <em>Maybe I can slip past<em> I hope as I eye the guests who are laughing at Fili. I watch for a second as my brother dances on the table tops Jennyabell, much to Bilbo's disapproval.

I almost jump with fright as Legolas's eyes land on me. "King Thorin, We've been waiting, _patiently_." He urges, eyes Fili with distaste.

"My lords, I am out of sorts at the moment. But you shall have your answer..." Thorin starts before burping loudly.

Everyone stares in shock, a few Dwarves cheer.

"...presently. Now, if you'll excuse us." Thorin finishes. I manage to catch Fili's eyes. I feel guilty all of a sudden as his eyes stare back sadly.

* * *

><p>"Just take all the time you need to get yourself right, mom. And maybe in a bit you might have something new to say on the marriage?" I say softly as I pull the covers over Thorin who looks incredible pale.<p>

"What was in that cake?" He questions weakly.

"Um…" I say, stalling.

I watch in shock as he rolls of the bed, taking the covers with him, and onto the stone floor. I furrow my brow as a low growl sounds from where Thorin lays.

"Thorin…?" I ask worriedly as I make my way around the bed.

I frown as my eyes land on the figure under the covers. It is much larger then Thorin…much larger… My eyes grow wide as the figure suddenly begins to rise, the covers still obscuring me from seeing Thorin.

Gently, I pull the covers away. My jaw drops. In the place of my uncle is something large that stands on four powerful legs. It is covered in black scales with shimmers of silver and is bearing two large powerful wings.

Suddenly, I feel my feet being swept out from underneath me by its large powerful tail.

I scream loudly and crawl back against the wall, my hand fumbling for some sort of weapon.

The creature turns around. Its eyes are deep blue against its dark scales.

I scramble backwards as it begins to approach me. "Dragon!" I scream in fear, flashes of the golden dragon I saw as a child flash before my eyes.

The Dragon's eyes widen and it looks shocked. I watch as it turns its head to look behind it in fear. It stares at its own shadow for a moment before letting out a frightened roar, rearing up on its back legs. It stumbles backwards and falls next to me, one of its large powerful wings covering me. I stare in fear at the wing for a moment. The dragon suddenly looks directly at me.

I cover my ears as the beast roars in my face. I scream in fear as I take in its massive fangs.

The Dragon suddenly looks at me in what I think Is confusion before looking down at its own outstretched wing. Its eyes widen enormously as it lets out a confused noise.

My own eyes widen in realization. "Uncle….?" I ask in confusion. The dragon makes a grunt of some sort before heading towards a mirror in the corner, its talons scratching the floor. It roars in confusion as it takes in its appearance.

"Your…You're a dragon!" I exclaim loudly.

A confused growl is my response.

"Oh, that nutty Wizard gave me nutty spell!" I yell in anger.

I watch as the Dragon…Thorin's eyes seem to darken before grunting in shock. I feel slightly amazed about how much emotion I can still read from the dragon's different growls and looks

"It's not my fault! I didn't ask him to change you into a dragon. I just wanted her to change...you." I say…suddenly realizing my mistake.

I look up to see Thorins eyes grow angry before his jaws suddenly open wide. I hold my ground as Thorin lets out an almighty roar, my hair blowing back slightly.

_Oh Mahal, what have I gotten myself into_… I think sadly as my eardrums all but burst.


End file.
